dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexandria Hypatia
Doctor Alexandria Hypatia is a character in Dishonored 2. She is the chief alchemist of the Addermire Institute in Karnaca and the inventor of the Addermire Solution.Dishonored: The Corroded Man - Chapter 3. Biography Hypatia was a friend of Theodanis Abele, the previous duke of Karnaca. Recognizing her talent, Luca Abele forcibly confined her to her workplace, the Addermire Institute. Although the public was told that Hypatia did not leave Addermire in order to create a new serum against the bloodfly fever, Hypatia was in truth a prisoner of Abele. She was renowned not just for creating the Addermire Solution but for helping the miners recover from the dangers of Karnaca's silver mines. During her efforts, Hypatia tested an early version of her serum on herself which created a split persona inside her head, Grim Alex. During the events of Dishonored 2, this process has been going on for at least three years. Hypatia was not aware of these changes, and did not fully understand why the Duke gradually restricted her to Addermire Institute, when she was perfectly willing to spend most of her time there anyway, all but abandoning her apartment above the Winslow Safe store outside Addermire Station. ''Dishonored 2'' Upon reaching the institute, Corvo Attano or Emily Kaldwin first encounter Hypatia doing her work, disoriented and exhibiting strange behavior by expressing her incorrect belief that someone is calling her. She asks to be left alone, which allows for closer inspection of the room she is working in. By either talking to a dying Vasco, listening to an audiograph or attacking Hypatia, it is revealed that she is the Crown Killer. The Crown Killer can either be killed right away, or the protagonist can follow Vasco's advice and develop a counter-serum for Hypatia's condition by finding and following the instructions for his formula. If Hypatia's condition is cured, she is invited onboard the Dreadful Wale to recuperate after finishing the mission, and will remain there for some time. Before she departs later on, she records an audiograph, stating that her mind has cleared and how she can now freely focus on helping those in need, lastly sending her utmost thanks for helping her. Trivia *Alexandria Hypatia is voiced by Jessica Strauss. *The achievements "The Beast Within" and "Counter-Serum" can both be achieved by dealing with Hypatia. The former is earned by eliminating the Crown Killer in any fashion, the latter by talking to Hypatia aboard the Dreadful Wale, meaning she must have been cured. *Hypatia's doctorate was ratified by the Convocation of Etiology, approved by the Alchemical Council and validated by the Chamber of Smoke and Iron. The certificate, which stated she had passed all the requirements, including the Trials of Mineralogy and the Four Forgotten Scrutinies, was issued in Dunwall on the 28th Day, Month of Clans, 1838. *On the 12th Day, Month of Earth, 1847 she was awarded with the Grand Medal of Merit by the Duke of Serkonos, Theodanis Abele, for "her sustained and ingenious contributions to the field Natural Philosophy and its medical applications". *Her name, and to an extent, occupation, are clear references to Hypatia of Alexandria; a Greek mathematician, astronomer and philosopher who lived in Alexandria, Egypt during the late fourth and early fifth centuries A.D where she headed the Neoplatonic school. She is widely regarded as one of the earliest great women of science. *Hypatia's fame, and that of the Addermire Institute, was such that, apart from emergency cases, there was a two month wait to be able to see her. *If Hypatia is killed, the Grand Palace releases a statement painting her as the Crown Killer's latest victim. *If Emily or Corvo kills Hypatia before she becomes Grim Alex, she will not die, instead transforming into the Crown Killer. Gallery AlexandriaHypatia2.png|Alexandria working in her lab. AlexandriaHypatia3.png|Alexandria conversing with Corvo. AddermireCrownKiller.jpg|Alexandria is turned into the Crown Killer. AlexandiraHypatia2.png|Alexandria aboard the Dreadful Wale. Hypatia's Award.png|Hypatia's Grand Medal of Merit. Hypatia's Doctorate.png|Hypatia's doctorate. hypatiasdoctorate.png|Hypatia's doctorate in The Art of Dishonored 2. Alexandriahypatia.png|Sokolov painting of Hypatia. References ru:Александрия_Гипатия zh:亚历珊卓·海芭夏 Category:Female Characters Category:Assassination Targets Category:Dishonored 2 Characters